


Mine-al Fantasy

by MidnaMoo



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AU nobody asked for, Aerith the flirt, Cid is not, Crack, Crack Taken Seriously, F/M, Gen, Red can play minecraft somehow, Tifa the bean, Vincent is very cultured, Zack the flirt, adding character tags as I go, chat fic, everyone is alive??, minecraft au, more tags for later I guess, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnaMoo/pseuds/MidnaMoo
Summary: Somehow everyone gets a hold of a minecraft account. Chaos ensues. Aerith probably should have turned pvp off





	1. Zack's no good very bad day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerith has a good time  
Zack doesn't  
Yuffie figures Vincent out  
everyone is an epic gamer

[Flower_Power added: FirstClassPup, Chocoboi, TEEFuh and 6 others]

Chocoboi: No. Aerith what it is this????

Utter_Chaos: I agreed to play Minecraft, I didn’t say I was gonna play it with you guys.

Flower_Power: Oh come on! It’ll be fun I promise.

WhiteRose: Kay I’m here. Aerith where’s my diamonds?

Flower_Power: ...

WhiteRose: Aerith! ;-;

TEEFuh: Oh this is cute. I’m sure this will be fun!

Flower_Power: Thanks Tifa! At least someone gets it!

FirstClassPup: Hey!

Flower_Power: To late you’re officially MIA bye

FirstClassPup: NO AEIRTH WAIT  
[FirstClassPup was slain by Flower_Power using _umbrella_]__

_ _HighTea: Damn, you think we should stop her?_ _

_ _Chocoboi: No, he dropped a few things he stole from me. He deserves it._ _

_ _FirstClassPup: Cloud ;-; I thought we were friends._ _

_ _Chocoboi: *were*_ _

_ _TEEFuh: right...Red come start a farm with me. Somebody has to keep this idiots who only look for ores alive and fed._ _

_ _WhiteRose: Hey!_ _

_ _Flexingun: Hey!_ _

_ _Simba: Alright_ _

_ _WhiteRose: Aerith my diamonds >:(_ _

_ _HighTea: you either have balls of steel or no reason whatsoever_ _

_ _WhiteRose: I like to live my life on the edge ;)_ _

_ _[WhiteRose fell from a very high place]_ _

_ _Simba: On the edge indeed_ _

_ _WhiteRose: >:O_ _

_ _FirstClassPup: f_ _

_ _Chocoboi: f_ _

_ _Flower_Power: f_ _

_ _TEEFuh: f_ _

_ _Flexigun: f_ _

_ _Utter_Chaos: f_ _

_ _HighTea: what does f mean??_ _

_ _FirstClassPup: CID YOU BROKE THE CHAIN!_ _

_ _HighTea: what?_ _

_ _Utter_Chaos: some people have no culture_ _

_ _WhiteRose: says the guy who was asleep for like 100 years. In a coffin no less._ _

_ _FirstClassPup: no u_ _

_ _[FirstClassPup was slain by WhiteRose using _conformer_]___ _

_ _ _ _Chocoboi: nice_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _\-----  
Chocoboi: I swear to goddess Yuffie if you touched my diamonds. I’m going to end you._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _WhiteRose: Gods Cloud why do you always assume it’s me._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Flexingun: Yeah right, and the last 5 times weren’t ya either_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _WhiteRose: Okay! But this time it wasn’t me!_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _TEEFuh: Cloud, I think I saw Zack at your house earlier. I thought he was meeting up with you earlier_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _TEEFuh: for something_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Chocoboi: Okay thanks Tifa._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _TEEFuh: Anytime!_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _HighTea: Oh no_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Flower_Power: Rip. Zack you will not be missed hahahaha_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _FirstClassPup: NO! TIFA! AERITH COME ON!_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _[FirstClassPup was slain by Chocoboi using _Zack Slayer #2_]___ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _HighTea: Number 2? What happened to 1?_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Chocoboi: dunno_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _FirstClassPup: Cloooudddd whyyyyyyyy?????_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Chocoboi: Zackkkkkk whyyyyy?????_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _FirstClassPup: ughhhaiwkehdjaksjjdskak_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Flower_Power: it’s okay Zack some of us still love you._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _FirstClassPup: some??? You guys are just meanies_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Uttert_Chaos: only a child uses “meanies”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _WhiteRose: can Zack even swear?_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _FirstClassPup: yes?? Why would you think I can’t?_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Simba: Perhaps that you’ve been killed what 3 times today and not once have you said anything bad about said person, much less a curse._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _FirstClassPup: I can! I just choose not to_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _TEEFuh: #letZacksayfuck_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Utter_Chaos: #letzacksayfuck_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Chocoboi: no don’t encourage him!_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _HighTea: #letcloudsayfuck_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _[HighTea was slain by Chocoboi using _iron sword_]___ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Flexingun: ouch_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Simba: Do you solve all your problems by attacking people?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _FirstClassPup: HA! It wasn’t me this time!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _[FirstClassPup was slain by Chocoboi using _zack slayer_]___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Flower_Power: spoke to soon_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _HighTea: does he only name his weapons for zack???_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Simba: I’d assume yes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ _Simba: For both  
\-----  
FirstClassPup: Aerith what if I put my minecraft bed next to yours?_

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _FirstClassPup:...._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _FirstClassPup:: Unless?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Flower_Power: No_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _FirstClassPup: please I want a minecraft gf_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Flower_Power: Date first then we’ll talk ;)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _FirstClassPup: really!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Flower_Power: sure sweetie_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _WhiteRose: Thats the cutest thing I’ve seen why is my love life so dull_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _TEEFuh: mood_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _[FirstClassPup was slain by Cloud using _zack slayer 1_*]___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Flexingun: Ha! Would you look at that he found the first one!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Simba: where was it?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Chocoboi: Vincent had it_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _TEEFuh: why would vincent need a zack slayer?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Utter_Chaos: You would need one too if you saw what Zack was doing at 3am._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _HighTea: why would you and Zack be up playing minecraft at 3am?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _FirstClassPup: Cloud doesn’t try to murder me at 3 am_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Utter_Chaos: it’s calming_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _WhiteRose: omg Vincent are you a cryptic????_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _WhiteRose: also are we not gonna address the 3 “at 3 am’s”???_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _WhiteRose: no one????_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _WhiteRose: guyyyys_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _WhiteRose: alright fine I’ll say it: Vincent confirmed Cryptic thanks for coming to my ted talk_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Utter_Chaos: No_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _WhiteRose: HAIKSHEKAKDHSKAKHDJS_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright that's the first chapter! Hope you stick around  
Not sure what to do for Cait Sith/Reeve's?? Should it just be Cait or Reeve??? hnnng  
Suggestions are gladly taken


	2. Creepers, Cait, raids, and pumpkins oh my!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuffie tries to start something.  
Aerith is an "awful friend", but hey Reeve is here!  
Zack and Cloud make up, but also made an oopsie  
and lastly as a late Halloween thing, a few friends learn the power of pumpkins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone had ask to provide a little guide of whose who, I deliver:  
Chocoboi = Cloud  
FirstClassPup = Zack  
TEEFuh = Tifa  
Flower_Power = Aerith  
WhiteRose = Yuffie  
Utter_Chaos = Vincent  
flexingun = Barret  
Simba = Red XIII/Nanaki  
HighTea = Cid  
CaitSith = Reeve (username Cait Sith not the actual cute little scottish toy cat)

WhiteRose: CREEPER

Flexigun: awww man

Chocoboi: So we back in the mine

Utter_Chaos: No

WhiteRose: VINCENT NO

WhiteRose:okay okay one more time

WhiteRose: CREEPER

Flower_Power: aw man

Chocoboi:so we back in the mine

HighTea:what the hell is this

WhiteRose: CID COME ON

Simba:Seems like you’ll never get past that line.

WhiteRose: hmph

TEEFuh: Vincent did you grab the seeds from the farm?

Utter_Chaos: yes

TEEFuh: where did you leave them? Surely you didn’t use them all

Utter_Chaos: give me a second

FEEFuh: Gods Vincent where did you tp me too

TEEFuh: Vincent what

TEEFuh: WHAT

TEEFuh: WHAT IS THIS?????

Simba: what happened?

TEEFuh: HE BUILT A MASSIVE WHEAT FARM. NOT TO MENTION THE CHICKEN FARM

FirstClassPup: Wut

Utter_Chaos: some of us actually play the game

TEEFuh: when did you have time to do this?

WhiteRose: Remember he stays up super late every night

WhiteRose: a confirmed cryptic

Utter_Chaos: Am not

FirstClassPup: Idk man, you’re pretty spoopy

Flexingun: ^^

WhiteRose: ^^^

Utter_Chaos: ...

TEEFuh: Either way it looks great!!!

Utter_Chaos: Thank you. At least some of us appreciate beauty when they see it.

FirstClassPup: Aerith where are you?

Flower_Power: I’m currently mining. why?

FirstClassPup: I need to see you so I can appreciate true beauty.

WhiteRose: jakdkajjdkajddhska

HighTea: Fucking Smooth

Flower_Power: Awwww <3

FirstClassPup: ;)  
——  
Chocoboi: Oh no

Chocoboi: Oh no

TEEFuh: What happened?

Chocoboi: I went to the Nether, to level up real quick

Chocoboi: Ghast blew up the portal

FirstClassPup: AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAKAKSHESJEHAKS

Chocoboi: Zack! Not funny

Chocoboi: This is serious!

FirstClassPup: This is sweet revenge for all those times you killed me

Chocoboi: ...

TEEFuh: I think someone should be able to come in through the other side and reactivate it

TEEFuh: I can do it, but I’m a bit far away from your portal Cloud

Chocoboi: Please hurry

FirstClassPup: OH NO YOU DON’T

Chocoboi: Zack

Chocoboi: Zack, what in planets name are you doing

FirstClassPup: planning your demise hehehe

TEEFuh: oh

Chocoboi: Oh what??? Tifa what did he do???

TEEFuh: well....

Chocoboi: WHAT!

TEEFUH: Your house is fine, but he broke the portal

Chocoboi: Zack when did you get diamonds?

FirstClassPup: I didn’t

FirstClassPup: who says I need a diamond pick to break a block?

Chocoboi: ZACK

Chocoboi: NO

Chocoboi: WHY

TEEFuh: I don’t have a diamond pickaxe to get another obsidian

FirstClassPup: Revenge feels great

TEEFuh: No one else is online

TEEFuh: I think Aerith might have one?

TEEFuh: definitely Vincent

FirstClassPup: She doesn’t

TEEFuh: huh?

FirstClassPup: She doesn’t have one, a diamond pickaxe

Chocoboi: gaaaah darn it

FirstClassPup: that or she hid it really well

Chocoboi: ugh

TEEFuh: Idk where Vincent lives

Chocoboi: no one else has one???

FirstClassPup: hahahahha

TEEFuh: Sorry Cloud :/

Chocoboi: It’s fine

Chocoboi: you at least tried to help

FirstClassPup: oof

FirstClassPup: that hurt but it was deserved

Chocoboi: What should I do then???

TEEFuh: I could try getting Vincent to help?

TEEFuh: not sure how long it’ll take me but I could try

Chocoboi: yes please ;-;

TEEFuh: okay brb

FirstClassPup: So just me and you buddy

Chocoboi: great

FirstClassPup: Listen

FirstClassPup: Listen

FirstClassPup: this was done out of love

Chocoboi: Oh really?

Chocoboi: how is trapping me in the Nether done “out of love”

FirstClassPup: All those times you killed me! All. Those. Times!

FirstClassPup: Not cool

FirstClassPup: So, you must promise to never kill me again

Chocoboi: What will I get in return if I promise?

FirstClassPup: I know where Vincent lives

Chocoboi: How??

FirstClassPup: Thats not important

Chocoboi: pfff It kinda is

FirstClassPup: Listen

FirstClassPup: Promise me Cloud

Chocoboi: ....

FirstClassPup: Pleaaaaassseeeeeeee

Chcooboi: fine, only cause you’re my friend

FirstClassPup: YES!!!

FirstClassPup: okay let me grab it real quick

[FirstClassPup was slain by a Vindicator]

FirstClassPup: uh oh

Chocoboi: Zack

Chocoboi: Zack what did you do now

FirstClassPup: uh

FirstClassPup: Vincent lives in a village, it’s a real nice village

FirstClassPup: I have bad omen

Chocoboi: Oh....

Chocoboi: Crap

FirstClassPup: I BROUGHT A RAID TO VINCENT’S VILLAGE

FirstClassPup: WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO

WhiteRose: HAVE NO FEAR FOR I AM HERE!

Chocoboi: oh great, more trouble

WhiteRose: Hey!?

WhiteRose: Do you want help?

FirstClassPup: Yes please ;-;

FirstClassPup: Quick before Vincent comes

WhiteRose: It’ll cost ya ;)

FirstClassPup: Cost what!?

FirstClassPup: Have mercy

WhiteRose: hmmmm I’ll think about it.

WhiteRose: Deal or no Deal?

FirstClassPup: FINE

FirstClassPup: JUST HELP ME

Chcooboi: at this point

Chocoboi: it’s not even about saving me

Chocoboi: But rather Zack not getting screwed over by Vincent

FirstClassPup: I KNOW  
[FirstClassPup was slain by a Vindicator]

FirstClassPup: YUFFIE GET OVER HERE

FirstClassPup: PLEASE ;;-;;

WhiteRose: Give me a sec

FirstClassPup: YUFFIE

Chocoboi: And then there was silence  
...  
FirstClassPup: Holy mother planet

FurstClassPup: Yuffie you absolute legend

FirstClassPup: you literally carried the team

Chcooboi: so how’d it go?

FirstClassPup: She shot them all down, with a killer bow

WhiteRose: ;)

WhiteRose: We’ll discuss payment soon

WhiteRose: My work here is done

FirstClassPup: darn I was hoping you’d forget about that

WhiteRose: Bye byeeeee  
[WhiteRose logged off]

Utter_Chaos: What did Zack do that cause him to be in Yuffie’s debt?

FirstClassPup: ...

Chocoboi: Zack blew something of Aerith’s up

Chcooboi: Enlisted Yuffie’s help

FirstClassPup: YEAH CAUSE SHE NINJA JSKAHAIAJDBSKA

Utter_Chaos: right

TEEFuh: Phew

TEEFuh: Hope I’m not to late! But I got him!

Utter_Chaos: Yes here am I

Utter_Chaos: In the flesh

Chocoboi: Vincent please

Chocoboi:I’ve been stuck in the nether for the past 2 and a half hours

Utter_Chaos: That is most unfortunate

Chocoboi: You’re the only one with a diamond pickaxe

Chcooboi: Can you please place another obsidian block in my portal?

Utter_Chaos: Alright

FirstClassPup: Guess you could say

FirstClassPup: You’re a free bird now ;)

TEEFuh: haha I liked that one!

Chocoboi: Stuck in the nether for almost 3 hours and I get this.

FirstClassPup: It was well worth the wait I suppose

TEEFuh: You win some you lose some?

Utter_Chaos: You know Cloud you could have found my portal and gotten out that way

Chocoboi: I-

Chocoboi: Nope  
[Chocoboi logged out]  
————  
Flower_Power: I-

Flower_Power: We’re awful friends

Flexingun: Whadda mean?

Flower_Power: Well

Simba: She didn’t invite Reeve to the server

FirstClassPup: OOOOOOO AERITH

Flower_Power: I’M SORRY OKAY

HighTea: Yeah tell that to him  
[CaitSith joined the server]

CaitSith: You guys are awful

HighTea: Thanks I take pride in that

Flower_Power: Reeve, you know we love you ;-;

CaitSith: Uh huh

CaitSith: Clearly shown in that it took you what?

CaitSith: a week to invite me to the server???

Flower_Power: I’M SORRY

Flower_Power: I’ll let you come in garden

Simba: Wow Aerith

Flexingun: she’s feelin real guilty to offer that

CaitSith: Fine all is forgiven

Flower_Power:Yay!!!

FirstClassPup: Wow, can’t believe you let Reeve in your garden but not your own bf

CaitSith: Oh look at that

CaitSith: something I can hold over a SOLIDERs head ;)

FirstClassPup: Wow okay

FirstClassPup: I see how it is

CaitSith: not to flex or anything

CaitSith: But I got to see Aerith’s flowers before Zack

Flexingun: oof

FirstClassPup: Aerittthhhh

FirstClassPup: Reeve is being meaaaaan

HighTea: Poor baby

FirstClassPup: Aeeerith Cid is being meeeeaaan

Flower_Power: Poor baby

CaitSith:reked

FirstClassPup: ;-;  
——  
CaitSith: okay I get we’re suppose to be in the spirit of halloween and all

CaitSith: but is it really necessary to fill my house up with pumpkins?

CaitSith: I mean, they’re not even carved

Utter_Chaos: could be worse, mine is filled with hay

Utter_Chaos: jokes on you now I have lots of wheat

FirstClassPup: Are you serious!?

FirstClassPup: mine is filled with cobwebs :/

WhiteRose: YOU CAN CARVE MINECRAFT PUMPKINS!???

CaitSith: O

CaitSith: you did this?

WhiteRose: THATS NOT IMPORTANT

WhiteRose: YOU. CAN. CARVE. PUMPKINS. IN. MINECRAFT?

CaitSith: well...yeah

WhiteRose: whlqjdkaksgskand

WhiteRose: Reeve give me those pumpkins back

CaitSith: Sure if you take em out yourself

WhiteRose: Okay!

WhiteRose: but tell me how to carve them

FirstClassPup: I’ll tell you if I don’t have to do your stupid chore I owe you

WhiteRose: noooo zacccck

WhiteRose: fine :/

WhiteRose: but you have to clear out the pumpkins too

FirstClassPup: okay deal

WhiteRose: Nice

FirstClassPup: Yuffie what the heck

FirstClassPup: How many did you put!!!???

WhiteRose: ;)

CaitSith: Thanks Zack

FirstClassPup: Yeah yeah yeah

WhiteRose: so how do I do it?

FirstClassPup: shears

WhiteRose: YO

WhiteRose: YOOOOOOOO

WhiteRose: VINCENT VINCENT

WhiteRose: DO YOU SEE WHAT I SEE???? THATS SO COOOOOL

Utter_Chaos: Yes.

WhiteRose: okay weird question

WhiteRose: can I put it on my head?

Utter_Chaos: Yes.

WhiteRose: HOLY MOTHER

WhiteRose: BEST DAY EVER

Chocoboi: Whats happening?

CaitSith: Yuffie has discovered the power of pumpkins

Chocoboi: huh?

FirstClassPup: Cloud

FirstClassPup: Cloud buddy

FirstClassPup: Did you not know you can carve pumpkins in minecraft???

Chocoboi: You can do that?

WhiteRose: YES AND YOU CAN PUT THEM ON YOUR HEAD TOO!!!!!!

FirstClassPup: YOU THINK THATS COOL

FirstClassPup: Go to a crafting table

FirstClassPup: put the pumpkin

FirstClassPup: and a torch

Chocoboi: Minecraft is the greatest

Chocoboi: I’m gonna set these all around my house

Chocoboi: mmmm maybe Tifa will like it

WhiteRose: HEY REEVE WANT SOME JACK O’ LANTERNS

CaitSith: NO STOP HARASSING ME WITH PUMPKINS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late Halloween!  
I was going to have Sephiroth crash the party next chapter but this is heavily au I could have Angeal and Genesis join too.  
Turks will definitely be brought in at some point, not sure about Lucrecia and such....hmmm  
suggestions are gladly taken!


	3. Seph my man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth gets added to the party   
a few people learn that snowman AND Snowballs exists

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of their names get changed in the beginning that's included too 
> 
> Chocoboi = Cloud  
FirstClassPup (ActualPuppy) = Zack  
TEEFuh = Tifa  
Flower_Power = Aerith  
WhiteRose (Annoying)= Yuffie  
Utter_Chaos (Utter_Vampire)= Vincent  
flexingun = Barret  
Simba = Red XIII/Nanaki  
HighTea = Cid  
CaitSith = Reeve  
Mamas_Boy = Sephiroth

Mamas_Boy: Alright which one of you bastards did this

HighTea: woah there

HighTea: when did you get here?

Utter_Vampire: Who changed my name? And how do I change it back?

Mamas_Boy: I’m going to impale the next person who doesn’t answer

Flower_Power: Now now Sephiroth  
[Flower_Power was slain by Mamas_Boy using _masasume_]__

_ _Flower_Power: okay wow_ _

_ _Chocoboi: Mood_ _

_ _HighTea: okay really no one is questioning why “lord edgy” is here_ _

_ _Chocoboi: Hnnng_ _

_ _Flower_Power: Zack invited him_ _

_ _Flower_Power: said something about “If Sephiroth plays this, surly Angeal will too!”_ _

_ _Flower_Power: after that I couldn’t say no_ _

_ _Flower_Power: It was the puppy eyes_ _

_ _HighTea: I think Cloud is having a stroke_ _

_ _ActualPuppy: CLOUD WAKE UP BUDDY_ _

_ _ActualPuppy: wait what_ _

_ _ActualPuppy: my name?_ _

_ _Annoying: I’m gonna scream_ _

_ _Annoying: I am NOT annoying ;-;_ _

_ _Annoying: I’m gonna throw hands at whoever did this_ _

_ _HighTea: HA_ _

_ _HighTea: I’d like to meet whoever did this, this is straight fucking tea_ _

_ _Mamas_Boy: yes, me too_ _

_ _HighTea: oh right you’re here_ _

_ _Mamas_Boy: yes, I am._ _

_ _Utter_Vampire: I would also like to know who the culprit is_ _

_ _Annoying: man hunt man hunt man hunt_ _

_ _Flower_Power: It wasn’t me btw_ _

_ _Flower_Power: I don’t have the power to do that_ _

_ _Flower_Power: Thanks for that Sephiroth >:C_ _

_ _ActualPuppy:Seph my man why you gotta be like this?_ _

_ _Mamas_Boy: ..._ _

_ _Flower_Power: Good thing I dropped off all my stuff before that happened :p_ _

_ _Mamas_Boy: Shame_ _

_ _Flower_Power: MEANIE_ _

_ _Annoying: yo_ _

_ _Annoying: Vincent_ _

_ _Annoying: Vincent_ _

_ _Annoying: Vincent_ _

_ _Mamas_Boy: I see why that nickname was chosen now_ _

_ _Annoying: I’m gonna ignore that_ _

_ _HighTea: Hahaha_ _

_ _Utter_Vampire: Yes?_ _

_ _Annoying: Can’t you, idk hack in or something and figure out who did this?_ _

_ _Utter_Vampire: ..._ _

_ _Utter_Vampire: Hmmm_ _

_ _Annoying: Pleasssseeee_ _

_ _HighTea: Wait, can’t you look at some logs or something?_ _

_ _HighTea: Shera was telling me about this yesterday_ _

_ _HighTea: Or something_ _

_ _ActualPuppy: :0_ _

_ _ActualPuppy: That exists?_ _

_ _HighTea: Dunno_ _

_ _Flower_Power: Oh, I guess that's my que._ _

_ _Flower_Power: Give me a sec_ _

_ _Flower_Power: PFFFHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA_ _

_ _ActualPuppy: Aerith! Aerith please tell me some good news_ _

_ _Flower_Power: Well...._ _

_ _Mamas_Boy: Now. Aerith._ _

_ _Flower_Power: alright alright jeez_ _

_ _Annoying: the suspense is killing me_ _

_ _Flower_Power: So, it looks like Reno hacked into the server and change your names._ _

_ _Mamas_Boy: That little piece of ajkskajahdkshsha_ _

_ _HighTea: Oh look another kid incapable of swearing_ _

_ _Utter_Vampire: Not sure if I should be: Proud, disappointed, surprised, or angry_ _

_ _Flower_Power: E-all of the above_ _

_ _Annoying: BUT WHY US THO_ _

_ _Flower_Power: Now that’s the funny part._ _

_ _Flower_Power: Reno logged into the server around 3 AM_ _

_ _HighTea: This just got spicy hahaha_ _

_ _Annoying: FUCK I’M GONNA STRANGLE HIM WHEN I FIND HIM_ _

_ _Flower_Power: which means, anyone whose name were changed, is because they were playing minecraft at 3am_ _

_ _ActualPuppy: Guess Vincent really is a cryptic._ _

_ _Utter_Vampire: Same could be said for you._ _

_ _ActualPuppy: Nah, I’ve openly admitted I play minecraft @3 am_ _

_ _ActualPuppy: You on the other hand..._ _

_ _HighTea: Oh hell, this is what I call pure fucking gold._ _

_ _Utter_Vampire: I’ve just obtained the server address_ _

_ _Mamas_Boy: Now is murder okay?_ _

_ _Flower_Power: Noooooooo_ _

_ _Utter_Vampire: Yes_ _

_ _Annoying: Yes_ _

_ _ActualPuppy: Yes _ _

_ _Flower_Power: ZACK_ _

_ _ActualPuppy: What? It’s just Reno, he kinda deserves it _ _

_ _HighTea: I’m just still trying to grasp that Sephiroth of all people _ _

_ _HighTea: Plays Minecraft at 3 AM _ _

_ _Mamas_Boy: I was just trying to get the hang of the game_ _

_ _Mamas_Boy: didn’t realize I was up so late…._ _

_ _ActualPuppy: I am so proud of you _ _

_ _Mamas_Boy: Thanks? _ _

_ _Annoying: Alright, 3 AM tonight we raid the Turks server? _ _

_ _ActualPuppy: I’m down_ _

_ _Utter_Vincent: Only cause they really need to update their security_ _

_ _Utter_Vincent: I really should not have gotten the address so quickly_ _

_ _Mamas_Boy: Sure, I need some revenge. _ _

_ _Flower_Power: GUYS NOOOOOOO_ _

_ _HighTea: Shera just shared some news with me_ _

_ _HighTea: She says you can manually change your names_ _

_ _ActualPuppy: JALKDFJLAKSJDFLKJSDFJASKDH_ _

_ _Annoying: don’t care _ _

_ _Annoying: RENO HUNT RENO HUNT RENO HUNT  
[_ Annoying, ActualPuppy, Mamas_Boy, and Utter_Vampire logged off _]___ _

_ _ _ _Chocoboi: Hey guys what did I miss?_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _HighTea: Pretty fucking sure those guys are going on a murder spree_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Chocoboi: Oh_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Chocoboi: f_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Flower_Power: oh well, I’ll have to apologize to Mr.Tseng later I guess_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Chocoboi: So how did you figure out is was Reno? _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Chocoboi: Like, how could you tell it was him? _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Flower_Power: Oh. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Flower_Power: it’s not that hard_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Flower_Power: I think you’d figure it out too, since the username is literally: BURN_BABY_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Chocoboi: Oh_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _HighTea: AHAHAHAHHAHHAHA_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Chocoboi: Not sure if I should feel bad for Reno, or for Zack and the others _ _ _ _

__ _ _ _Flower_Power: Mood  
\-------  
Mamas_Boy: Zack, what is that in front of your house?_ _ _

_ _ _ _FirstClassPup: wdym?_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Mamas_Boy: The snowman _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Mamas_Boy: They’re cute_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _WhiteRose: THERE’S SNOWMAN LKDSJF;LKSJDF;LJSD;FJS;DLJFLSDJF_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _FirstClassPup: Yes_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _WhiteRose: show me show me _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Mamas_Boy: Yes I would like to see as well._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _FirstClassPup: If you put two snow blocks on top of eachother, then a pumpkin_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _FirstClassPup: BAM _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _FirstClassPup:Snowman_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _WhiteRose: ahhhhh they’re so cute!_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Mamas_Boy: Wait, why did mine melt? _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _FirstClassPup: Oh, you have to be in a snow biome _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Mamas_Boy: Oh_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Mamas_Boy: Oh these are nice_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _FirstClassPup: It gets better, you can put pumpkins on their heads_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _FirstClassPup: but you can’t take them off :/_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _WhiteRose: AHHHHHHHH_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _WhiteRose: I LOVE THEM AND I WILL PROTECT THEM WITH MY LIFE_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _FirstClassPup: hehehe_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Mamas_Boy: yes, I appreciate this _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _TEEFuh: Hey guys whats up!?_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _WhiteRose: FOUND OUT SNOWMAN EXISTED DID YOU KNOW THAT!_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _TEEFuh: yep! _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _WhiteRose: VINCENT _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _WhiteRose: VINCENT _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Utter_Chaos: yes? _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _WhiteRose: snowman :3c_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Utter_Chaos: yes. I see. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _TEEFuh: After Cloud set up a few jack o’ lanterns in my house_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _TEEFuh: I did some digging to see what else we could make _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _TEEFuh: (I’m actually the one that showed Zack that but it’s okay) _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _WhiteRose: ahhhh that’s awesome!_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Mamas_Boy: What hit me? _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _TEEFuh: Hm?_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Mamas_Boy: I got hit with something _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Mamas_Boy: there were no monsters in my vicinity? _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _FirstClassPup: hehehe_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _WhiteRose: that sounds like a personal problem to me_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Mamas_Boy: Zack what are you doing?_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _FirstClassPup: Did you know you can also throw snowballs!?_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _WhiteRose:YOU CAN??!!!_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _FirstClassPup: Alright who did that?_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _TEEFuh: hahaha _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Mamas_Boy: Wait how? _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _FirstClassPup: Tifaaaaaaa_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _FirstClassPup: Stop being mean _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _FirstClassPup: >:0_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _TEEFuh: use a shovel on the snow you guys _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _TEEFuh: and then left click to throw_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _WhiteRose: Ah HA!_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _WhiteRose: I’m coming for you cowards now!_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Mamas_Boy: Thank you Tifa_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _FirstClassPup: TRAITOR WHY WOULD YOU TELL THEM _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _FirstClassPup: OW _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _FirstClassPup: SEPH STOP YOU’RE TOO POWERFUL _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _WhiteRose: THIS _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _WhiteRose: IS _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _WhiteRose: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Simba: Hey guys whats up? _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _WhiteRose: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Simba: Never mind _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Mamas_Boy: Zack stop running _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _TEEFuh: Yeah!_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _FirstClassPup: No thanks I value my life _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _WhiteRose: COWARD WE MUST FIGHT AGAINST THE MASSES _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _WhiteRose: AHHHRRRHHHHHFKHSDFALSJFLKDSJFKL JSDFJ_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _WhiteRose: How are you guys so fast!?_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _FirstClassPup: See!? And you laughed at me for running!_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _FirstClassPup: Hang on Yuffie I need to call for reinforcements. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _WhiteRose: NO DON’T LEAVE ME YOU TRAITOR _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _TEEFuh: well that’s one way to get rid of him? _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Mamas_Boy: I suppose _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _FirstClassPup: Clouds not coming ;-;_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _FirstClassPup: So I brought my beautiful butt kicking girlfriend _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _WhiteRose: aren’t they like the same thing?_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Flower_Power: Listen _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Flower_Power: I don’t cry everytime Seph gets on the server _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _TEEFuh: yeesh _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _TEEFuh: whose side are you on? Aerith_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Flower_Power: oh right!_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Flower_Power: Prepare to be amazed! _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _WhiteRose: we’re dead aren’t we? _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _FirstClassPup: possibly_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _WhiteRose: WELL AT LEAST WE CAN’T DIE FROM SNOWBALLS _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _[FirstClassPup fell to their death]_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _FirstClassPup: Uh_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _WhiteRose: utter disappointment_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zack: Cloud isn't coming 
> 
> Zack: so I'm bringing my hot anime titty GF   
\-------------  
that was so close to actually happening pffff   
sorry for the slow update, I wanted to start another fic so that's happening soon. I got sick, and life and general just happened......  
okay well I have a discord server now too, yell at me for updates you cowards   
https://discord.gg/MK36wng


	4. Thank the Cid before you leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cid is stuck teaching Angeal how to play minecraft  
Aerith is throwing Sass  
And Zack is banned from playing minecraft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHERE HAVE I BEEN  
Writing is not my primary hobby, I draw. This is just on the back burner. However, because of the remake coming out and *the ending* I decided, "why not" so here's chapter 4 that I've had half prepared since December. 
> 
> Chocoboi = Cloud  
FirstClassPup = Zack  
TEEFuh = Tifa  
Flower_Power = Aerith  
WhiteRose = Yuffie  
Utter_Chaos= Vincent  
flexingun = Barret  
Simba = Red XIII/Nanaki  
HighTea = Cid  
CaitSith = Reeve  
Mamas_Boy = Sephiroth  
AngelAngeal = Angeal

HighTea: okay so if you place a stick in the middle, and then one down from the middle. Add the 3 wood across and you should get a pickaxe. 

AngelAngeal: it’s not working... 

HighTea: what? 

HighTea: I’m 100 percent positive to hell and back that's how you make a damn wood pickaxe. 

AngelAngeal: Right, well it isn’t working. 

HighTea: now wait a hot damn minute 

HighTea: did you turn the wood to wood planks? 

AngelAngeal: What? 

HighTea: Okay. I’m gonna say this as simply as your dumb ass can understand. 

AngelAngeal: I take offense to that. 

HighTea: Shut up 

HighTea: in order to make things out of wood. You need to place it in the crafting area alone so it makes wood planks. 

AngelAngeal: oh okay 

AngelAngeal: ah now it’s working 

AngelAngeal: cool I got a pickaxe!

AngelAngeal: Thank you Cid

HighTea: finally 

HighTea: great now you can mine most things. 

HighTea: Just be careful about mining iron, gold, diamonds. You’ll need a cobble to get iron

HighTea: and then Iron to get the rest 

[AngelAngeal got blown up by a creeper] 

AngelAngeal: What was that? 

CaitSith: Most unfortunate 

CaitSith: It was a creeper

WhiteRose: AW MAN 

HighTea: Fuck off Yuffie 

WhiteRose: :’( meanies 

CaitSith: Angeal, you need to be careful when mining. 

AngelAngeal: Figured

CaitSith: Are you using torches? 

AngelAngeal: Torches? What for? 

AngelAngeal: I see fine without them

HighTea: you mean to tell me 

HighTea: YOU WEREN’T FUCKING USING TORCHES??????

AngelAngeal: no?

AngelAngeal: my vision is quite good

CaitSith: Ah that would explain it

AngelAngeal: oh shoot, I need to go. Thank you again for your help Cid. 

HighTea: ugh yeah yeah

[AngelAngeal logged off]

FirstClassPup: aw man did I just miss Angeal :/ 

CaitStith: Afraid so

FirstClassPup: Rip 

HighTea: Zack. 

HighTea: Fair. 

FirstClassPup: uh oh 

HighTea: You better get in here and teach your teacher some things. I’m not gonna do all your damn work for you. 

HighTea: YOU wanted him in here. 

FirstClassPup: oh shoot will you look at the time? Gotta uhhhhhh help Cloud with some training. 

HighTea: ZACK 

FirstClassPup: AHHHHHH

FirstClassPup: BYE 

HighTea: GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE DAMMIT 

[FirstClassPup logged off] 

HighTea: buncha cowards, all of them. 

CaitSith: it’ll be alright, worst case scenario we tell Aerith. 

HighTea: watch me fuckin do it

Simba: you know, I should be worried about Cloud, Zack, and Sephiroth more. 

Simba: but honestly, I’m more worried about you guys. 

HighTea: thats dumb

CaitSith: why would you do that? 

Simba: I have...reasons... 

Chocoboi: Mmmm it’s quiet today. 

HighTea: HALAJSIAKSJAKKSJSKAKSJSJAKJSKSKAJSJSLSKSSJJDJDJDJDUXOSJWGEID

HighTea: HEAVEN’S TO GAIA I’M GONNA FUCKING GO ON A RAMPAGE 

Simba: Case in point

Chocoboi: Whatever it was, Zack did it. 

CaitSith: Cloud weren’t you going to do something with Zack today? 

Chocoboi: No? 

HighTea: right. 

[HighTea logged off] 

CaitSith: Oh dear 

Simba: I’ll dig a grave 

Chocoboi: what in the world 

CaitSith: Sorry Cloud, I’m afraid your friend is about to get massacred by Cid in a moment here. 

Chocoboi: o no :0

————————

Flower_Power: Announcement, Zack isn’t allowed to play minecraft for a week

WhiteRose: Can we get an F in the chat for our fallen gamer? 

WhiteRose: F 

Simba: F 

Flower_Power: F

HighTea: aw fuck this again 

AngelAngeal: what is happening? 

WhiteRose: so uncultured smh 

HighTea: Uncultured my ass

WhiteRose: ok boomer 

[White rose was slain by HighTea using: The Highwind] 

WhiteRose: H

WhiteRose: HOW 

WhiteRose: HOW DID YOU FIND ME??????

WhiteRose: ??????

HighTea: I think you forget just WHO you’re messing with 

WhiteRose: arrrrghhhhh

WhiteRose: I think you forget who YOUR messing with 

[WhiteRose was slain by Hightea using: The Highwind] 

Flower_Power: *You’re, Yuffie sweetie 

HighTea: Why would you attack me with nothing but a wooden sword?

WhiteRose: Was going for the surprise attack

WhiteRose: Meanies, all of you >:c

CaitSith: Cid, I think Zack’s banishment just means teaching Angeal more minecraft

HighTea: fuck

AngelAngeal: I think I’m getting the hang of it 

AngelAngeal: I hope

Flower_Power: What have you been doing Angeal?

AngelAngeal: I’ve been gathering items. 

Flower_Power: oh? What for? 

AngelAngeal: not sure yet, Genesis mentioned he was interested in building, but he didn’t want to gather materials so I offered to gather them instead

HighTea: Damn thats some power of friendship right there 

Flower_Power: That's very nice of you!

AngelAngeal: Yes I suppose.

————————————

FirstClassPup: Is Aerith on?

Utter_Chaos: no

FirstClassPup: thank the heaven’s 

Simba: Aren’t you banned from playing?

TEEFuh: couldn’t even stay off more than 2 days smh

FirstClassPup: listen I don’t have a problem 

FirstClassPup: I can stop anytime

Simba: uhuh 

Simba: and Aerith hates flowers 

FirstClassPup: no she doesn’t?!

FirstClassPup: anyways that's beside the point 

FirstClassPup: I knew banning me would cause Yuffie to go through my stuff 

FirstClassPup: but the problem is, she stashes her things in Vincents funky little village

FirstClassPup: or I think she’s gotten the gall to stash her things in whatever fortress Angeal and Sephiroth have created

TEEFuh: they made a fortress? When?

FirstClassPup: lets just say, Seph and Angeal have been skipping out on a lot of meetings lately

Simba: How are they not getting in trouble?

TEEFuh: ^^^

FirstClassPup: that one I’m not so sure

Flower_Power: The turks cover for them 

TEEFuh: ohhhhh 

Flower_Power: they trade items, in exchange, Tseng will “forget” to mention those meetings to them 

FirstClassPup: those little 

Flower_Power: Zack

FirstClassPup: uh oh

FirstClassPup: Aerith please 

FirstClassPup: sweetie, please, Yuffie stole my stuff

Flower_Power: “sweeties” aren’t going to save you 

FirstClassPup: ;0;

[FirstClassPup logged off]

TEEFuh: poor Zack

Simba: should have stayed off if he knew what was good for him 

Flower_Power: agreed 

Flower_Power: looks like the banned just got extended a bit ;) 

TEEFuh: ah, he’s so gonna die 

Simba: afraid so

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

AngelAngeal: Aerith, I would like my student back

Flower_Power: and I want Hojo dead, but does that happen? 

Mamas_Boy: it could 

AngelAngeal: Not helping

Mamas_Boy: offer still stands in case you’re interested 

Flower_Power: anyways, Zack has broken the ban 3 times so far

AngelAngeal: Oh dear

Utter_Chaos: can we kill hojo 

Flower_Power: give him a few more days then we’ll bring him back

Mamas_Boy: how about we don’t and see what happens

AngelAngeal: Sephiroth! Nooooo

AngelAngeal: he’ll implode if we do that 

Flower_Power: I like my boyfriends alive, thanks 

Utter_Chaos: you guys 

Utter_Chaos: please 

Utter_Chaos: I would like to kill a man

Flower_Power: Vincent no! 

Mamas_Boy: Vincent yes! 

AngelAngeal: I’m half between letting this happen, but also not

Flower_Power: And I thought you were all well respected men 

Utter_Chaos: lies, I got shot point blank despite my “respect”

Mamas_Boy: Grew up a scaring everyone half to death 

AngelAngeal: I’m friends with Sephiroth 

Flower_Power: okay let me rephrase that 

Flower_Power: “I thought you all had some sanity”

Utter_Chaos: wrong again, I was in a coffin for 30 years 

Mamas_Boy: my point still stands 

AngelAngeal: imagine joining SOLDIER and being sane 

WhiteRose: GASP 

WhiteRose: ANGEAL USED A MEME FORMAT 

WhiteRose: I GOTTA GO GET ZACK 

WhiteRose: WE TAUGHT HIM WELL 

Flower_Power: you guys are awful

Utter_Chaos: I know 

Mamas_Boy: ^^^

AngelAngeal: I still have some honor at least 

WhiteRose: ARE WE ALL JUST GONNA IGNORE ANGEAL STEPPING UP FROM BOOMER ENERGY TO A MEMER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Aerith (and Zack!)  
ngl that last bit, I just started typing, somehow it went from freeing Zack,to "murder murder murder"  
Regardless, ideas are welcomed, till the next chapter!


	5. Genesis isn't messing around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack is free  
Genesis exists  
Seph learns some things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chocoboi = Cloud  
FirstClassPup= Zack  
TEEFuh = Tifa  
Flower_Power = Aerith  
WhiteRose = Yuffie  
Utter_Chaos)= Vincent  
flexingun = Barret  
Simba = Red XIII/Nanaki  
HighTea = Cid  
CaitSith = Reeve  
Mamas_Boy = Sephiroth  
AngelAngeal = Angeal  
GACKT = Genesis

GACKT: why are we still here?

GACKT:just to suffer?

AngelAngeal: Genesis please just give me some torches.

GACKT: Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul

GACKT: Pride is lost. 

Mamas_Boy: Are you still upset. 

GACKT: WINGS STRIPPED AWAY, THE END IS NIGH

Mamas_Boy: of course

FirstClassPup: what happened? 

AngelAngeal: don’t worry about it

AngelAngeal: plus aren’t you still banned?

FirstClassPup: Nope! The love of my life set me free today

FirstClassPup: just in time to see what you and Gen have been building this whole time

Mamas_Boy: heh, dingus fell into his lava moat and lost all his stuff

FirstClassPup: that sucks  
[GACKT was slain by Mamas_Boy using Masamune]

Mamas_Boy: nice try 

Mamas_Boy: didn’t work

GACKT: shut up 

FirstClassPup: So what have you been working on?

GACKT: A BIG CASTLE BABYYYYY

FirstClassPup: REALLY?!

FirstClassPup: please tell me where you are please please please

GACKT: hehe okay I’ll send you some coordinates

AngelAngeal: just, be careful Zack we worked really hard on this

FirstClassPup: When am I not careful?

Mamas_Boy: Well...

FirstClassPup: YOU’RE NOT SUPPOSED TO ANSWER THAT!

Mamas_Boy: Yeah but I could 

AngelAngeal: Genesis wants to show off, let him in 

GACKT: indeed I do

FirstClassPup: no

FirstClassPup: no way 

FirstClassPup: did you 

FirstClassPup: you actually

FirstClassPup: w h a t

FirstClassPup: how did 

FirstClassPup: I’m-

AngelAngeal: words zack

FirstClassPup: THERE IS NO WAY YOU BUILT A WHOLE FANTASY VILLAGE PLUS A HUGE CASTLE 

FirstClassPup: ALL IN SURVIVAL

FirstClassPup: AND I THOUGHT VINCENT’S VILLAGE WAS NUTS

GACKT: yeah, I know ;)

Mamas_Boy: what is that?

GACKT: what is what?

Mamas_Boy: that thing you just did 

GACKT: what thing??

Mamas_Boy: I don’t know? 

Mamas_Boy: Maybe it was a typo

GACKT: what the heck do you mean Sephiroth 

Mamas_Boy: the semicolon and the parentheses? Why would you do that? 

GACKT: oh you mean my winky face? 

Mamas_Boy: is that what it is? 

Mamas_Boy: it doesn’t look like it

GACKT: Oh my

GACKT: Sephiroth how do you not see the winky face 

FirstClassPup: literally going to have a stroke

FirstClassPup: this is so good

AngelAngeal: Thanks!

GACKT: only from the best :D

Mamas_Boy: okay what’s that one supposed to be?

GACKT: smiley face 

GACKT: but like

GACKT: extra happy, unlike you

Mamas_Boy: I’m very confused

GACKT: hahaha tough luck

AngelAngeal: also please don’t die Zack

FirstClassPup: I’m still alive 

FirstClassPup: ….

FirstClassPup: barely  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Mamas_Boy: okay so you’re saying I can combine a series of punctuation marks and letters I’ll get faces? 

WhiteRose: Yep! 

Mamas_Boy: But why would I need that? 

Mamas_Boy: Words seem to communicate my thoughts clearly

WhiteRose: uhhhhh

WhiteRose: how to explain this….

TEEFuh: it’s sometimes used to hint something or how to express a thought or feeling in a certain way

WhiteRose: Yeah! Tifa’s got it!

WhiteRose: like sarcasm! 

WhiteRose: you sometimes roll your eyes or change the tone of your voice to mean something else

Mamas_Boy: I see

Flexingun: this is minecraft why are you girls giving silver over here a lesson?

TEEFuh: for example…

WhiteRose: he’s paying me :3

Flexingun: oh thats why

TEEFuh: oh I guess that works

TEEFuh: however I’m not sure how to describe that one 

WhiteRose: ;3c

TEEFuh: okay thats a winky face with a derpy smile??? It’s kinda blushing

Mamas_Boy: um? How does that look like that?

TEEFuh: that one is a little tough…

TEEFuh: lets say I tease someone, I say something mean but add :D or ;) it’ll sound more playful than harmful

WhiteRose: Tifa doesn’t know how to punch

WhiteRose: Tifa doesn’t know how to punch ;)

TEEFuh: sure

Mamas_Boy: I think I understand now

TEEFuh: okay that's good! 

Mamas_Boy: Thank you

Mamas_Boy: Yuffie I will deposit some diamonds in a chest in front of your house

WhiteRose: hehe thankies

WhiteRose: mama is gonna make full diamond armor soon :D  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
FirstClassPup: To anyone online right now

FirstClassPup: HAVE YOU ALL SEEN GENESIS’ CASTLE

FirstClassPup: HOW DO I EVEN BEGIN TO DESCRIBE THE MONSTROSITY THAT HE MADE

Chocoboi: huh? 

FirstClasPup: CLOUD I’M IN TOTAL DENIAL 

FirstClassPup: HE’S BEEN ONLY BEEN ON HERE FOR A WEEK

FirstClassPup: A WEEK

FirstClassPup: HOW????

Chocoboi: I think I saw it in passing 

Chocoboi: I thought it was Vincent’s at first 

Chocoboi: are you really sure Genesis built that?

FirstClassPup: YEAH DUDE 

FirstClassPup: HE EVEN HAD AN ELEVATOR SYSTEM 

FirstClassPup: NO IDEA HOW HE DID IT 

FirstClassPup: BUT YOU’D HOP ON THIS WATER PIPE THING AND YOU’D GO WOOOOSH 

Chocoboi: Oh that sounds cool I wonder how he built that 

FirstClassPup: NO IDEA 

HighTea: Oh that's a watchmacallit 

HighTea: guess it’s just a water elevator 

HighTea: but you use soul sand and magma blocks to make bubble columns 

HighTea: not worth explaining to you guys but they’re not that hard to make

FirstClassPup: NOT THAT HARD????

FirstClassPup: CID HOW DO YOU KNOW THESE THINGS

HighTea: may or may not have gotten a pretty damn good team of redstone engineers 

HighTea: also used em for my mineshaft 

FirstClassPup: I NEED A BREATHER 

FirstClassPup: EVERYONE IS SUDDENLY PROGRESSING IN MINECRAFT

Chocoboi: it’s okay Zack

Chocoboi: maybe the real adventure was the minecrafts we made along the way 

FirstClassPup: Cloud buddy that was really comforting but I have no idea what you mean

HighTea: hah fucking idiot

HighTea: points for trying though 

Chocoboi: hnnng

Chocoboi: I’ll take it  
\--------------------------------------------------  
CaitSith: It’s quiet 

CaitSith: I fear

Utter_Chaos: sometimes silence is the only way to move forward 

CaitSith: is that why everyone tells me you play minecraft at 3am? 

Utter_Chaos: …

Utter_Chaos: yes

FirstClassPup: it’s also the only time people don’t actively try to murder you smh

CaitSith: That’s unfortunate 

Simiba: Ah yes, the 4 cryptics of minecraft 

Simiba: Vincent, Sephiroth, Zack, and Cid’s redstone team 

FirstClassPup: Poor Shera

CaitSith: I’m on that team

CaitSith: but even I don’t stay up that late 

CaitSith: Shera just got really into redstone

CaitSith: it’s like regular engineering, but she’s just better at it 

HighTea: Damn right she is 

Utter_Chaos: oh great, can you guys repair my automatic wheat farm

CaitSith: What happened to it? 

Utter_Chaos: Zack. 

FirstClassPup: I SAID I’M SORRY

Utter_Chaos: Sorry doesn't cut it

FirstClassPup: LISTEN GEN’S CASTLE IS CRAZY, IDK HOW YOU’RE GONNA DO IT MAN  
[FirstClassPup was slain by Utter_Chaos using Death Penalty] 

Utter_Chaos: I feel better

CaitSith: well, at least it helps him emotionally 

CaitSith: mental help is important 

Simba: preach

FirstClassPup: WHAT ABOUT MY HEALTH 

CaitSith: yeah I think I want the ticking time bomb to be in a better mood frankly 

FirstClassPup: :0

Utter_Chaos: as it should be 

FirstClassPup: Not cool

FirstClassPup: At least Cloud and Aerith care for my mental health

Utter_Chaos: Are you going to fix it or not

HighTea: no

Utter_Chaos: Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So where have I been?  
We moved into a new house and a lot of stuff happened. But we're doing better. I also didn't have much internet so.....  
Anyways thanks for reading, I quite like the sassy fire boy.  
Next chapter I think I'll make it dedicated to the Turks.


End file.
